Big Kitty
by InsaneNuclearUnit
Summary: KuroFai? O.o Sort of. When a darkhaired school boy finds a bolnde cat on the rainy streets of Tokyo, a new friendship is born. The old master of the blueeyed animal threatens. Oneshot.


Weeee, random stuff. I worked on this during school hours, cuz I suddenly had the urge to do a KuroFai fanfic.

**

* * *

:Big kitty:**

In the midst of the misty afternoon on a quiet day, the school bell pierced the silence. Following it's lead came the many voices of students, who yelled happily at the top of their lungs, heading home, chatting happily among their own friends. A boy stopped at the door, looking down the stairs, out into the schoolyard. His short black hair, ruffled by the wind, his hard brittle rubies of eyes, his tall but still stern structure all screamed out that he was a warrior, one of a kind, forever seeking to find someone to best his power upon.

He heaved a frustrated sigh. Being the youngest grade in middle school was tough enough without those dumb 9th graders trying to bully him into submission. He's fought back bravely – although somehow stupidly, and, as a result, almost gotten into trouble.

Almost.

So there was still hope in beating some sence into them.

Gripping the straps of his backpack, he headed down and out of the school property, beginning to walk among the dampened streets. Overhead, clouds gathered. The boy's mind filled with various things that could happen if it rained. He'd get home all wet again, and his so called 'mother', Yuuko would probably scold him, before she would ramble on about how he should have brought an umbrella. But he didn't need an umbrella. It was just water, for God's sake, he wasn't going to melt. And then she'd probably say that he still had been irresponsible, and would catch a cold right before the night he had to baby sit the kids.

The kids, referring, of course, to those dumb brats, who always seemed to be getting into trouble. Despite their odd ability to always find an adventure, he boy had to admit he was growing on them – beginning to treasure their safety more and more.

Thunder rumbled. The boy sped up, running now, trying to force the rain to hold off for only a little while more. But already drops were falling, falling, and he felt water on his nose.

"Crap." In a daring move, he steered out of the streets, into an alleyway, and under a blanket that was draped overhead for some reason. The rain thickened, but the black-haired was safe. Sighing, he sat down.

"Great, now I'm stuck here." He grunted.

Sitting in the rain, looking out into the wet streets, cold and grey can get boring, and soon, the boy's head was dipping gently, being soothed into sleep by the drumming of the rain.

A soft meow broke his sleep. Warms traveled up his crossed legs, and settled onto his chest. The boy peeled open his eyes, only to find himself face-to-face with a lean blue-eyed cat, with perfectly blonde, long hair. It meowed once more.

"Dumb cat." Kurogane growled, hoping to sound like a dog, but the cat only rubbed against his neck in response. It meowed. "My name's Kurogane."

"Meow."

"Kurogane."

"Meow."

He was beginning to get mad. Of course, this was stupid – the cat wouldn't be able to say his name. But it seemed like the animal was doing this on purpose.

"Stupid cat. You're all wet – you're dripping onto my school shirt."

Yet another response was a meow.

"Fine, you can stay." Kurogane leaned back against the cold wall of the building, closing his eyes. Company would be good. The cat was annoying in a way, but he could deal.

He saw Tomoyo-chan, and Sakura-chan, and Syoran-kun. Those brats. They'd probably make him chase after them to the end of the world, because one day, they were bound to get themselves into some kind of stupid trouble. First-graders did that sort of stuff. Maybe they'd like the cat. The girls would probably squeal in delight and hug it to death, and Syoran would just smile from afar, happy to see Sakura happy. He had that tendency – that protective streak that reminded Kurogane of himself.

Thoughts melted into dreams. He was walking, holding the cat, and heading somewhere. It was a slow walk, and they tripped sometimes – because of the cat, of course. But then, suddenly, someone was chasing them. And they ran faster, Kurogane clutching the scared animal to his chest, trying to escape. The person was calling out a name now, a name Kurogane did not recognize.

"Fai!"

The boy and cat stirred.

"Fai!"

Kurogane's lids opened. He heard the splashing of boots on the puddles of water. The rain was no longer fierce, only a simple drizzle. The boy moved a bit, but then remembered the cat, wondering if it was fast asleep. But it wasn't – it was wide-awake, alert, and, for some reason, trembling. His wide blue eyes that Kurogane had at first thought to be innocent were now like ice.

"Fai!"

It was a rather cold voice, and the black-haired one recognized it right away. One of the upper-classmen from his own school. A gang leader… what was his name?

Ashura. Yes, that was it. The bastard. He always looked at Kurogane like a bug. With possessive eyes. As if he owned everything in the school.

"Fai!"

The cat began to bury it's head in Kurogane's shirt hurriedly. But when the name was called again he pulled toward the voice, as if possessed to come to it.

"Is your name Fai?" Kurogane asked, holding the cat so that he wouldn't flail. "Gees calm down. Do you want to return to your owner or not?"

Was it possible? Did this cat actually belong to the stupid boy? Damn him.

Kurogane set Fai down onto the ground, and watched as the cat bristled at the sound of yet another call. The footsteps approached.

"Fai?" Ashura showed up, looking into the alleyway from under the shade of a large black umbrella. Kurogane jumped up, dropping Fai, but the cat swiftly landed on his feet and backed away to stand by Kurogane.

"There you are!" the older boy's voice was harsh. He didn't even give Kurogane a second glance. "Come here, Fai."

The cat's tail rose straight up. His blue eyes were wide, filled with fear.

"Looks like he doesn't like you." Growled Kurogane, almost smirking to himself.

Ashura's cold gaze locked onto the black-haired boy's amber eyes. "And who are you to say? He ran away from me – he knows he's guilty. You, like any other fool, underestimate his intelligence."

Kurogane shoved his hands inside his pockets, glaring. "Oh yeah? So what if he is guilty? What are you gonna do with him?"

"Punish him, obviously." Ashura's voice didn't weaver. "For what he's done."

Kurogane stepped forward, and the cat looked up at him, as if he was doing something crazy. "I won't let you." The boy's voice rang out along the street. "You can't take him. He doesn't like you, so you better just go away. Whatever he's done, I'm sure he doesn't deserve the punishment you want to give him. So just beat it." To show him emphasis, Kurogane crossed his arms.

This was crazy, he knew. Why stand up for some stupid cat, that wasn't even his? Why stand up and risk your bones, your own flesh, when you could be safer and just run away?

"He is not yours. You cannot make such decisions." Growled Ashura in return.

"He might be annoying, but it looks like he likes me better." Kurogane said simply. "Wouldn't you say that it's his choice to make?"

"He is mine by law." Ashura stepped forward, and Kurogane couldn't help but back away. The cat's blonde fur bristled.

"Why don't you let him decide?" Kurogane asked. Ashura blinked.

"Very well. I believe he will remember his loyalty to me as a pet." Ashura crossed his arms and glowered at the cat, who now seemed truly lost. Kurogane made a face, his hands still in his pockets and glowered.

"Chose, stupid cat. Me or him."

Fai looked up to the face of the dark-haired boy with messy, spiky hair. He looked up into those eyes, red as sunset. And then he looked back at his former master, the one he'd been with for all this time, the one he'd served and pleased.

Past or future?

Blue eyes focused on Kurogane. He meowed.

The boy picked up the cat, setting him onto a shoulder.

"Looks like I win."

Ashura, his eyes filled with rage was trembling as they walked past him and into the dampened streets of the city to form a new life together.

"Meow." Said the cat once more. Somehow more cheerful.

"Stupid cat." Mumbled Kurogane in return, but hidden deep inside the low tones of the growl was a crooning note of love.

* * *

Wheeee, weird story. I do love a weird story. My first try to KuroFai, and I'm not afraid to admit it SUCKS. But I worked on it during my science hour in my computer lab, so gimme a break. I'll write more KuroFai stuff soon, so keep in touch. :3 


End file.
